Kirukiru Amou
Amou Kirukiru (天羽 斬々 Amō Kirukiru), is a student who has been sent to The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy after being part of a huge brawl. After a while, she was known as "EMPRESS" at Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Appearance She's a super-beauty with long hair and a nice figure. Amou has black hair which reaches her waist, and wears the school uniform; which is a dark blue blazer with a cream coloured button up shirt and a red tie. She wears a dark blue skirt and has black leggings and shoes. Personality Amou is mysterious and quiet. She is also quite strong and deadly. She defeats the protagonist quite easily in a flashback. Yet she can be witty at some moments. Where she warns the girls about the spirit bullet. Background Before she transferred to Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy, she fought against Nomura Fudou. She manage to inflict injury to Nomura Fudou and he was hospitalized. After transferring to Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy, she single handedly defeat two of the Supreme Five Swords (Tenka Goken); Onigawara Rin and Kikakujou Mary. She then was known as "EMPRESS". Amou Kirukiru falls in love with Nomura Fudou when they were at their previous school. Amou Kirukiru was very jealous after seeing Nomura Fudou get kissed by Onigawara Rin. In her jealousy she said “Humans often act like small birds. Like small birds, they are about to be attacked by hawks and eagles flying high in the sky, yet they don’t notice.” ''' She also has a very unique relationship with Nomura as she told him to become her "man". While he refused the offer Amou pierced through his chest resulting to a scar on Nomura's back. Abilities and Powers Amou's fighting style is based on Uechi-Ryu Karate. '''Hardened body: '''She can concentrate her stamina to harden certain parts of her body, thus: * Allowing her to use Auto-counter effectively. * Making most slashing and piercing attacks against those protected parts useless. However, powerful enough blunt attacks (such as Madan) can still cause damage. '''Auto-counter: '''Her signature move. After hardening her fingers, she uses them to slash or stab to counter or pre-emptively counter her opponents' attacks before they can even notice. '''Nails: '''Her nails are sharp enough to punch concrete and break iron, as well as pierce Kyobo who is a bear without too many problems, using them to pierce people and even a manga that Nomura was using to protect his stomach from an attack from her. '''Blood Testing: She seems to like to taste different blood when she manages to strike an opponent, and is able to tell that the girl standing next to Satori is actually Satori's sister by licking a bit of her blood. Quotes Notes Amou is mistaken as a swordsman but is actually an karate student that study karate and manage to harden its entire body into a weapon. References Amou Kirukiru's Sword Style is similar to "Yasuri Shichika" from anime known as Katanagatari. Amou uses her hand and nails as a blade or a sword like Yasuri. Category:Females